Yomin Breise
"I am the enemy. I am the antidote." Identity Alias: '''The Man in the Top Hat '''D. O. B: '''10/22/74 '''Gender: '''Male '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: '''United States '''Occupation: Terrorist Power (If DNA Alternate): '''Virogenesis w/ Acid Secretion '''Affiliations: Nemesis Personality Yomin is firstly a fanatic. His devotion to the idea of an Alpha-dominated world is unparalleled. After the attack by Primatech agents during his childhood, he has understood that humanity will never allow Alphas to take their birthright. His actions aim to create a world in which Alphas can live without fear of human beings. He believes this best done by enslaving the human race. He is cold and calculating in his decisions, doing whatever it takes to secure the future for his kind. He has a flair for the dramatic, and he displays excellent acting skills. Yomin is a cunning manipulator, with a talent for reading people and saying just the right thing. While Yomin displays a never-ending enmity toward humanity, he is very protective of his fellow Alphas, and he does everything for them. He shows warmth to Alpha children, and even fatherly tendencies. History Early History There was a time in the distant past, when Yomin was a wide-eyed boy with dreams of acting. He had wanted to act for as long as he could remember. But in one day, that dream died. At school, toxic gasses leaking from a science project filled the classroom. The hospital took the other children, coughing and hacking, but Yomin was perfectly fine. He returned home that day, but Primatech agents quickly ambushed him. His parents defended him, using their own powers that he had been unaware of until then. In the end, they were killed by the agents. In his sorrow, Yomin’s ability triggered, flooding his neighborhood with the toxic gas he inhaled at school. The Primatech agents died, along with forty residents of the neighborhood. Yomin’s twin sister, Miranda, died during the toxic flood. Miranda’s death more than anything shattered Yomin, and he wanted nothing more than to die. When death never came for him, he stowed away on an airplane headed for South Africa. Rite of Passage For years, Yomin struggled to contain the poison within, but local militia forces learned of his unique power, and employed him as a child soldier. Yomin learned guerilla warfare from the warlord Bujin, and after a few years, he killed the entire militia during their sleep with his toxins. He stowed away again on an airplane, which transported him to Tibet. When he landed, he met more Primatech agents, who he viciously slaughtered. Witnessing his massacre, a man introduced himself to Yomin and showed that he too had power. He brought the young American back to a small community of Alphas hidden away in the Himalayas. They taught him how to master his power, and how to slay those who dared oppose him by the sword. They also imparted their philosophy of Alpha-supremacy to Yomin, who took it to heart. He predicted that only war could end the human domination over the heirs to evolution. A Lost Love He eventually left the community, and went into work for himself as a criminal. His power and swordsmanship made him an effective assassin and smuggler. Over the years, he became a feared contract killer in Asia. During one job to New York City, he met a woman named Megan Oliveria. After they worked a few jobs together, they became romantically involved, and Megan became pregnant. They returned to Asia and Megan gave birth to a daughter, whom they named Miranda. Shortly after Miranda was born, Megan left Yomin and their daughter, vanishing from their lives. Yomin raised Miranda in the Tibetan monastery, while he built his own smuggling ring. Return to New York But the Alpha-supremacy philosophy was never far from his thoughts, and he eventually decided to return to America permanently. He contrived to begin by attacking New York City, creating a panic by which he would assassinate a few key individuals. Through this attempted attack, Yomin faced off against Kalen and Belinda Raines, along with their friend Keith Jackson. They were Alphas determined to protect humanity. After they defeated Yomin’s first offensive, he went underground. He began to consider just how many Alphas there could be, and he began gathering a small group of his ‘brethren.’ However, a Primatech raid killed Yomin’s companions. Even though he avenged their deaths by brutally murdering the Primatech agents, he was once again alone. The Brethren A few months later, Yomin became aware of an Alpha boy with the ability to permanently amplify the powers of other Alphas. Yomin went to his school to find him. There, he met Sami Martin, the hydrokinetic teacher of world history. Yomin tried to convince Sami of his cause, but she denied him the boy. Unwilling to accept defeat, Yomin abducted the boy, and convinced him to amplify his own power. The boy granted Yomin the ability to generate a concentrated acid in his sweat. The Police attempted to rescue the boy, but during the firefight, killed him instead. Yomin revisited Sami later in order to ask her forgiveness, but found that the human murder of the boy had convinced her of his cause. Yomin quickly encountered Helena Breed and Gus Murdock, both Alphas sympathetic to his cause. They joined his group, but the Primatech-employed Alpha Sam Smith killed them both a short time later. Yomin and Sami tried to avenge their deaths by killing Sam, but he survived a second time. During this second encounter, Sami disappeared, and Yomin believes her dead. Nemesis Yomin was planning his revenge on Primatech when Legion, a dangerous Alpha whose reputation rivaled his own contacted him. Legion gathered a group of extremely dangerous Alphas and offered them the opportunity to form Nemesis, a group to guide the world into a future they desired. Yomin eagerly agreed because the concept of guiding the world into a Alpha-dominated future was his own cause. Nemesis first move was to thoroughly destroy Primatech. In this, they were successful, but Legion and several other members of Nemesis died accomplishing it. Only Yomin, the shape-shifting Kira LeCroix, and Destiny Tysche, a precognitive woman he found selfish and unpredictable, survived. They went to ground for some time, avoiding suspicion by staying hidden and rebuilding Nemesis. Foundations Yomin recruited his closest confident during this time, the power thief Anne-Marie LeBeau. Yomin also recruited Tyler Granger, an Audiokinetic in whom he sees so much of himself. Yomin has taken to imparting his philosophy and knowledge to Tyler, with the long-term intention of making him heir to the Breise fortune. In 2011, Destiny gave Yomin several locations around the world to plant bombs filled with his toxins. With her precognitive power, she could predict exactly when the bombs would do the most damage, and they planned to use the confusion to achieve Nemesis’ new objective, the enslavement of humanity by Alphas. Blowing Smoke The first bombs detonated in Washington DC on October 4. Yomin broadcast from right outside Emile Danko’s headquarters that his actions were avenging the deaths of hundreds of Alphas at the hands of humans. He promised more attacks and protection for Alphas. Finally, Yomin’s prediction that only war could solve the conflict between humans and Alphas proved true. Danko's men attacked Yomin, his right hand Anne-Marie, and his associate Kira LeCroix, but ultimately failed to kill them. After their escape, Yomin marshaled his forces and recruited several new Alphas to the cause, including Desdemona "Dez" Vidal, whom he promised to make a queen. Yomin divided his new force into two strike teams. The first, led by Anne-Marie and Kira, struck North Central Positronics in New Jersey. Yomin led the second to the Lambda Center in Costa Verde. It was in the Lambda Center that Yomin convinced Tyler Granger to make his first kill. In that same attack, Yomin tracked down his lost love, Megan Oliveria, now going by the name Morgana de Borbón, founder of Lambda. Yomin recovered a picture of the two of them in Tibet, and gave it to Miranda as a gift to remember her mother by. As the strike teams regrouped and prepared for their third attack, Yomin learned that Primatech reborn, the Texas Cardboard Empire, was planning to abduct Ted Sprague from his voluntary imprisonment. Unwilling to let TCE ruin more Alpha lives, Yomin sent the strike team ahead to the next mission, and went alone to rescue Ted. Shortly after, Yomin paid a visit to Doctor Senna Bond, an Alpha and professor at New York University. In a civil conversation, Yomin attempted to persuade the good doctor of the justice of his cause. Bull in a China Shop On May 2, Yomin used Rei Suzuki to create an electromagnetic pulse on the San Francisco bridge, disabling all of the cars there and preventing emergency services from evacuating everyone. At that time, he detonated a series of explosives under the bridge, collapsing both ends to prevent any escape. On live television, Yomin announced that there was nowhere to hide, and then began to massacre the human civilians trapped on the bridge. Of course, as this was a trap, he waited until the Texas Cardboard Empire sent over a small team to take him down before he revealed that he had a small army of Nemesis soldiers on the bridge. This culiminated in a showndown between Yomin and Noah Bennet. Apocalypse On January 1, 2013, Nemesis launched their largest offensive to date, staging attacks in thirteen cities around the world. Shortly thereafter, Yomin approached Legion's widow Katherine Drasche, and her daughter Hope Drasche, to inform them of their role in the Nemesis future. Before the Siege of New York City, Yomin visited Sebastian Thorne, and the two formed an unlikely friendship. During the Siege, Yomin led Nemesis efforts to undermine Nathan Schade and his mad regime. He was asked by Sebastian to rescue the Thorne family from Schade's mind-controlled masses, and he granted his friend's request. Nearly one year later, Yomin and the Nemesis Strike Teams planned their final attack in Manhattan, January 31, 2014. Intent on detonating three INVIDIA bombs in the Empire State Building to shroud the island, Yomin waited with the bombs as the countdown began. He was confronted by Sebastian Thorne and Noah Bennet, and he fought the two as Thorne's men attempted to disarm the bombs. The moment they were successful, Yomin was shot in the chest, and he fell out the window to his death below.Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates) Category:Nemesis